ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystalsapien Chaos
'''Crystalsapien Chaos '''is the Chromastone Fest special for Pizza Party. Plot S'jate and Unidef were laying down on their backs in the grass outside the college. Eleganni was sitting on a bench, doing homework. (S'jate): I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. (Eleganni): Okay, we get it. (S'jate): I'm bored. I'm bored. (Eleganni): Seriously, stop. (S'jate): I'm bored. I'm bored. Eleganni put a giant basketball in S'jate's mouth, and he stopped talking. (Eleganni): Finally, some peace and quiet. (Giant Basketball): Eh, I'm bored. The giant basketball bounced away. (S'jate): I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. (Eleganni): Why don't you go do your homework? (S'jate): Homework? What's homework? It sounds dangerous. (Eleganni, sighing): Homework is an extension of classroom activity. (S'jate): Whaaaaaaaaat? (Eleganni): It's an extension of classroom activity. (S'jate): Whaaaaaaaaat? (Eleganni): It's an--you know what, just forget it. I'm going inside. She went inside. There were a bunch of guys laying down on the floor. (Guys): I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. (Eleganni): FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Back outside, Unidef was still laying on the ground. S'jate flew out of a window. (S'jate): I found this crumpled-up piece of paper under my bed. I think it might be, hooooooooooooomewoooooooooooork. S'jate handed Unidef the paper. Smoke came off of it, and it burned Unidef's hand. (Unidef): Gyah! Unidef handed it back to S'jate. (S'jate): Gyah! They tossed it back and forth to each other. Eventually, Unidef dropped it on the ground. It burned and made a deep hole. (S'jate): Well, now how are we supposed to get it? Later, Unidef was using a toy claw holding a clothespin holding a hanger with a wire wrapped around it tied to a fishing hook. He reached it down into the hole, and used the contraption to pull out the paper. The contraption started burning. (Unidef): Gyah! Unidef dropped the contraption, and it completely burned. The paper then set on fire. S'jate flew away and came back with a bucket of water, which he used to extinguish the fire. S'jate then picked the paper up and read it. (S'jate): It says that we have to interview an important figure from another planet. And it's due today, by 5:00. They went inside and looked at a clock. (S'jate): And it's 4:59 right now. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm hungry! A guy was eating a donut, but S'jate took it and ate it. (S'jate): Phew! That could've been disastrous. Now for that clock problem. S'jate flew to all the clocks in the college and set them back a few hours. (S'jate): I guess that's a little better. Later, S'jate and Unidef were in a room with several spaceships. They were talking to a guy. (S'jate): We need to rent a spaceship. (Guy): That will be $11,000,000,000,000.00. (S'jate): Or, you just give it to us for free. (Guy): Okay. S'jate and Unidef took a spaceship and flew into space. They flew near Petropia. (S'jate): Hey, I heard about a guy named Sugilite who saves Petropia when it's destroyed. So let's destroy Petropia, and Sugilite will come. S'jate pressed a button on the control panel. A blaster came out of the bottom of the ship and blasted Petropia, destroying it. (S'jate): Well, that was convenient. So now, we wait and eat churros. They sat down and ate churros. A little bit later, S'jate and Unidef were really fat. Someone knocked on the door. (S'jate): It's open! A red Crystalsapien came in. (S'jate): It's Sugilite! He stood up and tried to run towards Sugilite, but he was too fat to reach him. (S'jate): If...only...I...could...just...reach...him. (Sugilite): Did you dorks destroy Petropia? (S'jate): Maybe. (Sugilite): Answer me! (S'jate): I did answer you. I said maybe. (Sugilite): You guys will pay! Right after I restore the planet. Sugilite took the crystal off his head and alligned it with some stars. Petropia then reappeared. Afterwards, Sugilite charged up a blast and shot it at S'jate, but S'jate blocked it with a churro, and the churro melted. (S'jate): Hey, that was the last churro! S'jate sat down, and using his fat body, started rolling towards Sugilite. (S'jate): SUPER SUMO WRESTLING ROLL! S'jate rolled out the door. (S'jate): AAAAAAAAAAAH! Sugilite started charging up another blast. (Sugilite): This one will be big enough to destroy a planet! He charged it up for a long time. After it was charged, Sugilite pointed his arm towards Unidef, but he rolled to Sugilite and bit his arm. (Sugilite, accidentally pointing his arm towards Petropia): Ah! Sugilite fired the blast, and destroyed Petropia. Sugilite alligned the crystal with the stars again, and restored the planet. S'jate climbed back into the ship. (Sugilite): No more destroying Petropia! (S'jate's watch): Password "No more destroying Petropia!" accepted. I will now destroy Petropia. The watch came off of S'jate's wrist and flew to Petropia, where it exploded, destroying the planet. Sugilite restored it. A fragment of the watch flew near the ship. (Sugilite): I've had enough! (Fragment): Password "I've had enough!" accepted. I will now destroy Petropia. The fragment flew to Petropia. (Sugilite): No! Sugilite flew after the fragment, but the fragment blew up Petropia. Sugilite restored it. S'jate flew to Sugilite. (S'jate, pulling out a notepad and pencil): Hey, Sugilite, I have to interview you for hooooooooooomewooooooooooork. Whatever that is. (Sugilite): Wait! That's not a notepad! That's a giant nuke! (S'jate): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! S'jate threw the giant nuke at Petropia, and Petropia exploded. Sugilite restored it. There was a montage of Petropia being destroyed a bunch of times. (Sugilite): You guys are really getting on my nerves. (S'jate): Do Crystalsapiens even have nerves? (Sugilite): Yeah. Wanna see? (S'jate): Sure! Sugilite handed S'jate and Unidef a shiny lime green crystal. (S'jate): Coooooooool! This is a lot cooler than homework. Suddenly, the crystal started vibrating, and S'jate and Unidef started fading away. (Sugilite): Ha! I tricked you! That's not Crystalsapien nerves! That's a fading crystal! Whoever or whatever touches it, unless they are made of crystals, gems, or other things such as those, will fade away! Unidef tossed the crystal, but it came right back. (Sugilite): And you can't get rid of it! (S'jate): Oh no! What do we do? Unidef pulled out the homework. (S'jate): That's it! S'jate took the homework and wrapped it around the crystal. The crystal melted, then S'jate and Unidef stopped fading away. S'jate then tossed the homework to Sugilite. (Sugilite): Gyah! They all tossed it back and forth to each other. Sugilite then tossed it into Petropia, and it melted. (Sugilite): Gkadirthghbfawrddpaowlwm84751337djappp`kjg! (S'jate): Unidef, I think he's angry. Sugilite pulled out a yellow crystal. (Sugilite): This maximum power crystal will instantly charge my energy to maximum levels. I'll have enough power to vaporize the universe! (S'jate): Wait! That's not a maximum power crystal! That's a giant nuke! (Sugilite): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (S'jate): Before it explodes, can you answer these questions? S'jate handed Sugilite a paper and pencil. (Sugilite): Yeah, sure. Sugilite answered the questions, then handed the paper back. The nuke exploded, sending Sugilite flying. Back at the college, S'jate and Unidef were about to present their interview to the class. (S'jate): For our hooooooooooomewoooooooooork, we interviewed Sugilite. S'jate pulled out the interview. (Mrs. ProCon): Wait! That's not the interview! That's a giant nuke! (Eleganni): Actually, it's the homework. (S'jate): Darnit. The college melted. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Pizza Party Category:Pizza Party Episodes Category:Chromastone Fest Category:Specials